Sonic Anarchy
by Ricker106
Summary: This is the story of Maverick the Hedgecat. I made this story a very long time ago and finished in March, if you have any other questions to ask me I suggest you send me a PM. Bye!


Sonic

Anarchy

(Any and all characters that are in the real Sonic the Hedgehog franchise do not belong to me, the only characters I own are Maverick, Richard, Emily, Trance and Ferox.)

Chapter 1

"OH COME ON SONIC ANSWER ME!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs. Yes Sonic had gone and disappeared on her again, Amy ponders whether Sonic is just avoiding her or he was just sleeping considering it was night time. Amy decided to try again tomorrow, it was getting late, Amy was usually so confident in her abilities to get Sonic, the love of her life, to marry her, but time and time again she failed. Her friend Tails, a young two-tailed fox, told her to try to move on, but she never listened. As Amy was walking home however, she heard a strange noise to her left, it almost sounded like someone was crying.

Curious, she went in to investigate, the alley way was as bad as they came. The brick walls were stained with blood, a sign that something horrible happened here, but upon further inspection, the stain looked as though it had been there for about a few days. As she grew closer to the strange noise her heart began to race, what if this is a bad idea she thought to herself, bad idea or not she moved closer. When she got to the source her hypothesis was confirmed, a mobian who appeared to be a year older than her was lying in the alley, crying. Amy, being the caring person she is, asked him what was wrong, no response.

She couldn't stand to see him like this so she decided to ask if he was okay, the only response she got was a soft whimper. The mobian appeared to be fine, but Amy could barely see anything in the darkness, luckily she had a small flashlight in her pocket. When she turned it on she screamed and jumped back in fear, this wasn't your average mobian, it had metal plates covering a fraction of his body. His right arm and leg was almost completely metal, the left arm and leg were only partially covered. His head had a few metal patches on the top and on his chin, she gathered the courage to pick the light back up and shone it on him. He appeared to be a hedgehog, although he had the ears of a cat, Amy was a bit confused but just assumed he was born this way, minus the metal parts of course.

As Amy's mind realed about how he got this way she also wondered why he was here. "Are you lost?" She asked as gently as she could, he shook his head, Amy didn't quite understand what he meant, if he's not lost then why is he here? "Do you...live here, in this alley way?" she asked, he nodded. Now she understood, he lives in the alley way, meaning he has one thing that people should always have, a place to call home. Amy then said to him, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" the only reply she got was a head gesture that said "No."

Amy didn't understand his answer, why wouldn't he want help he clearly needs? She thought about it and finally made up her mind. "Listen, I can tell you've been through a lot, so why won't you let me help you?" The mobian then started to cry again, he wanted to talk to her so much, but he was scared to. Amy was not going to take no for an answer, he needed help, bad, as she was about to say he was coming with her no matter what she noticed something she didn't see before, his left eye was the eye of metal sonic. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing, his right eye was perfectly fine but his left eye was just a black space with a red eye in it, it also seemed that tears weren't coming out of that eye, only his right eye was shedding tears.

Amy didn't dwell on this for too long, what mattered right now is getting him some help. "Come on." she said "I'll take you to my place." Amy wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was the right one. The dark green hedgehog began to panic and shook his head furiously. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, the hedgehog pointed at a metal section of his chest, indicating he was afraid of people seeing him. Amy laughed, "Don't worry, no one's gonna see you, everyone's asleep." The stranger just sat there and refused to leave. Amy figured there was no getting to him until he had some kind of camouflage.

Amy thought of something that might work, "Wait here, I'll be right back." and with that, she left him there, running to Tails' house to see if he had some clothes. When she finally arrived at his lab she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open. Tails finally arrived at the door and opened it, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked up to see his second closest friend, "Amy? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?", He asked with a yawn.

"Sorry Tails I just need some clothes."

"Why do you need clothes, you have plenty don't you?"

"Um...guy clothes."

When Tails heard this he seemed to wake up a bit. "W...What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, I just need a hoodie and some jeans, and maybe some shoes."

"Uh...okay I, guess I'll go get the clothes but can't it wait until tomorrow?"

As much as Amy wanted to tell him the truth she was afraid of what he would say. Tails was usually a pretty understanding person, but ever since the whole ordeal with the Metarex, he hasn't been the same.

Before Tails was full of life, and everywhere he went he brought a smile to the people's faces with his happy-go-lucky attitude, but now, he's been distant from everyone. He isn't as cheerful as he once was, the smile that was almost always on his face just vanished completely. Amy knew why he was like this, it was because of what happened to Cosmo, Tails could never forgive himself for what happened, she wishes there was something she could do, but she had no idea how to deal with this kind of problem.

"Hey Amy." Said Tails, snapping Amy out of her train of thought. "I got you those clothes, but I don't have a spare pair of shoes, I could go to the store and get some tomorrow?"

Amy, still trying to wrap her head around if the metal hedgehog was okay or not, took the clothes without hesitation. She thanked Tails and was about to walk away but Tails stopped her. "What shoe size do you need?" Amy didn't think about that, she just wanted the clothes and nothing else. "I don't know, I'll tell you when I find out." She said with a hint of concern in her voice. And with that, she went back to the stranger, as she was walking she had a thought, what if I can get Tails to talk to someone? She thought about this the entire way back to the alley.

When she got back to the alley, she was relieved to see he was still there, though it looked like he fell asleep. She gave him a gentle nudge in order to wake him up. "I brought you some clothes." she said softly, the hedgehog looked up at her and tilted his head. "When you wear these people will think you're an average mobian, they won't suspect a thing." She gave the clothes to him and waited for him to change. When he finally did get the clothes on they went back to Amy's house, the stranger practically limping the whole way there.

Chapter 2

Amy had to carry the stranger over his shoulder in order for him to stand properly, seeing him like this almost made Amy cry. "You poor guy" she said, the hedgehog looked at her with a look in his eye that can only be described with one word, regret. As they made their way up the stairs to Amy's house she had to ask him something important, "What's your name?" He didn't respond, Amy was used to this by now since he had said nothing during the time it took to get here.

She unlocked the door to her house and closing it she sat down with him on the couch. While she was thinking of what to say the hedgehog took off his hoodie and surveyed his surroundings.

The walls were all one specific color, pale white, an indication that she hadn't painted them yet. In front of him was a coffee table with a used candle in the middle and a magazine on the right side. There was a TV behind the coffee table and a clock to the right of it, along with that were several posters of different celebrities. Next to a lamp that was sitting on a small table was a picture frame of Amy, Sonic, and Tails, they all looked so happy in that photo.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked again, the hedgehog looked at her and gave her a shrug, this didn't please the short tempered girl but she didn't say anything. They sat in awkward silence for about five minutes before Amy opened her mouth again, "Do you remember what your name is?" she said slowly. The newcomer seemed startled as if he wasn't expecting her to say anything. He slowly gave Amy a hand gesture, he held out one hand and traced circles on it with the other. "You want to write your name down?" she said, he nodded sheepishly. Amy got up from the couch and went into her room, which had pink walls and Sonic decour all over it, to go get some paper. She opened the drawers in her nightstand and scuffled through several love letters that were addressed to Sonic, he sent them back to her which is why she has so many. She finally found a clean sheet of paper and went back into the living room, she was a bit surprised to see him fast asleep on the couch, she smiled nonetheless and went over to him to say good night.

Amy sat down on the couch next to him, he fell asleep sitting up, she never had someone live with her before, it felt nice to have some company every now and then, but to have someone live with you, that feeling can't be described with words. Amy's eyelids started to get heavy and she fell asleep on the couch with her new friend, at least she hopes he's her friend. He didn't seem too keen on going with her in the first place, but Amy got through to him, and if she could do that than she could be friends with him in no time.

Chapter 3

Amy woke up and looked over to where her house guest was lying down, he was wide awake with a petrified look on his face, Amy took this as a sign that he had a nightmare, a gruesome one at that. "Did you have a nightmare?" she said to him, he looked back at her and nodded slowly. Amy noticed something was off about him, his left robotic eye had changed colors, before he fell asleep his eye was blue, now it was a dull shade of yellow. Amy knew that her answer would be a silence but she asked him anyway. "How does your eye change colors like that?" her reply was a nervous shrug, she then remembered something she was going to ask him before they fell asleep, "You still haven't told me your name yet, so what is it?" He looked at her and then looked at the pencil and the sheet of paper she got for him, he picked them up and started to write, his writing was a bit sloppy but Amy could still read it.

Maverick

"Your name is Maverick?" she asked him, he nodded back to her. Amy didn't know what to say, she hadn't heard of the name Maverick before, looking back at him the name fits. "So, Maverick, why were you in that alley all by yourself?" she asked him, Maverick didn't know quite what to say, he had never been in this situation before because no one bothered to notice him, they sat there in silence for a few moments before the doorbell rang.

Amy got up to answer the door while Maverick put his hood back on, he didn't want to frighten whoever was at the door. When she opened the door her friend Tails was stand there swinging his two tails to and fro. "Hey Tails." She said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Well you said that you needed a spare pair a shoes, specifically men's shoes, so I was wondering what size are they…" Tails could see Maverick sitting on the couch behind Amy, "Who's that?" he asked his pink friend. She turned around to see who Tails was pointing to, and saw that he was asking about Maverick. "Well, he's the one that needs the shoes, I found him in an…" before Amy could go on Tails stopped her.

"Wait, so the clothes you wanted were for him?" He asked her, "They look a little big on him, especially the hood." The hoodie that Maverick was wearing was at least 2 sizes bigger than him, hiding his hands in his sleeves, conveniently the hood was just big enough to cover his face in shadow. As for the jeans, they fit his waist perfectly, but the leg section was down to his feet, almost covering the dirty socks he was wearing.

"They look fine to me, anyway I don't know what his shoe size is so I was gonna ask him but he hasn't said a word since I met him, all he does is shrug and shake his head." Amy said to the young kitsune.

"Well I don't know what to do about that, how about we head to the shoe store and find him some shoes?"

"Great idea Tails! Come on Maverick, we're going shopping!" she said with a cheer. Maverick didn't have a good feeling about this, he was afraid that other mobians would find out his secret, that and he's not exactly well acquainted with his surroundings yet, nonetheless he went with them, the tension in his body growing stronger with every step.

Chapter 4

"Maverick, I only have one question, why are you still with this girl?" Maverick felt a chill go up his spine when he heard this voice before, it was Richard, someone Maverick actually considers his friend. Richard was the only reason Maverick is alive because Richard told him everything he needed to know in order to survive in that alley way, Richard wasn't a physical being, no, he was a voice in Maverick's head that practically controlled his every action. However Maverick needs him in order to survive, if it wasn't for Richard's unique outlook on life Maverick would've never known what to do when he met Amy, Richard was the one who told Maverick to go with her, he's the one that told him to ask for a pencil and paper, he's the one that pulls Maverick's strings. Maverick can still make his own decisions, he just needs to ask for permission first.

"Come on Maverick I know you can hear me, now answer my question, why you still following these two?" He asked him "You know they'll just abandon you anyway so why stay?" Maverick knew what Richard was talking about, all through his life no one was really his friend, they were just pretending before they forgot he existed. Maverick never had a real friend before, but something told him to stay with them, not Richard but something else, and that's what he said to Richard, not out loud because no one could hear Richard's voice but in his head. Richard sighed, "Whatever, it's your funeral, but if you ever feel like disappearing again you know where to find me." And with that, he vanished back into the deepest reaches of Maverick's scarred brain.

Maverick breathed a sigh of relief, the two tailed fox heard him do this and asked, "What's with the heavy sigh?" Maverick jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and gave a soft gasp.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you're a bit jumpy aren't ya?" Tails asked him, Maverick scratched the back of his head, he didn't know how to answer that question, he would ask Richard but he'd probably make him say something rude, and Maverick doesn't want to give anyone a reason to dislike him.

Amy, Tails and Maverick finally arrived at the shoe store and walked inside, the cashier greeting them as they walked in. The group searched the store until they found that thing that measures what your foot size is. (I actually have no idea what that thing is so yeah.) Once they measured his foot size they went to find the type of shoe style he liked, Maverick was unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do so he asked Amy.

"Silly, you're gonna pick out the kind of shoe you like!" She giggled, Maverick had never been given the opportunity to pick anything in a long time, so he looked around the men's aisle until he found a pair that he liked.

While they were searching Amy happened to notice that something was missing, "Wait, where's Tails?" Maverick looked around and saw him sitting on a bench with a depressed look on his face, he pointed Amy in the right direction so she could check on him, Tails showed no sign of happiness, his tails were just lying on the floor not moving at all, his ears were drooped down and he was staring at the floor, not making a sound. Amy couldn't stand seeing him like this so she sat next to him, they sat in silence for a while before Amy spoke up, "Tails, what's wrong?"

"I don't get it Amy…"

"Don't get what?"

"Why I can't seem to find 'the one'."

"Tails…"  
"What's wrong with me Amy?" Tails began to sob. "I'm smart, i'm caring, and i'm friends with a hero, why can't I find anybody?" Tails' tears ran down his cheeks on onto the store rug. Amy had seen Tails cry before, but not like this, it was clear that Tails would never forgive himself for what happened. Amy placed her hand on Tails' shoulder, "Tails, look at me...please…" Tails looked at Amy with tears in his eyes.

"I know how hard this must be for you, but you need to move on…"

"Move on, how can I move on Amy?"

"Well…" Before Amy could answer Tails' question he stood up in anger and yelled, "I LOVED HER AMY, AND I KILLED HER, HOW CAN I MOVE ON!?" Tails, forgot all control and ran to the store's exit, heads turned as Tails rushed outside and they looked at Amy who just sat in shock, Tails hadn't yelled at Amy before, well he has but not like that. Maverick, overhearing Tails' yelling, went over to Amy to make her feel better, but to no avail, as soon as he sat down she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Maverick had no idea what to do, he never saw her cry before, unsure of what action to take he did what he did before now, he talked to Richard.

Chapter 5

Maverick tried to find Richard and eventually did, "Oh so know you want my advice, just leave her there, she's the one who started it." Maverick could imagine Richard in front of him, he looked exactly like him but he was all black and his eyes were just 2 glowing red dots. "Maverick, I know what you're thinking and it'll only make things worse." Maverick knew in his tormented heart that he had to try to make her feel better, Richard noticed this, "Fine, you do know how to hug people right?" Maverick had a faint memory of a hug, in his childhood someone hugged him, but he didn't know how to hug someone. Richard being the creature he is stated, "Wow, you really are clueless aren't you?" He said with a hiss, "All you have to do is wrap your arms around her, that's it, just don't screw it up." Richard disappeared again, leaving Maverick to deal with the problem at hand.

Almost everyone in the store was looking at Amy, making Maverick uneasy, he was afraid of how she'd react if he hugged her. Maverick tapped Amy's shoulder in order to get her attention, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him so tight that his spine would snap, which it almost did if he hadn't hugged her back. The hug broke after a couple of minutes, Amy's crying had become sniffles and quiet whimpers. "Thanks Maverick, I feel a little better now." Amy told him, Maverick felt something warm inside him, he didn't know what the feeling was so he ignored it. Him and Amy went to the check out and the cashier just stared at them with slight terror in his eyes, he was a bit concerned for his safety since Tails shouted 'I killed her' but he let them but the shoes anyway.

As the two were walking outside Amy heard a familiar sobbing to her left, she looked over to find a yellow fox with two tails crying so hard that he could power machinery. Amy wasn't the only one who didn't like to see people cry, Maverick was also sad to Tails like this even though they barely know each other. Maverick walked over to him and sat down next to him, Amy also sat down on the opposite side of where Maverick was sitting, Amy looked over at Tails and noticed that Maverick's robotic eye was glowing enough for anybody to see it, Amy looked back at Tails, focusing on the problem at hand, "I'm sorry Tails, I shouldn't have said that, can you ever forgive me?" she asked. Tails looked up at Amy and smiled, it wasn't a smile that expressed a lot of happiness but it was a smile nonetheless, "Yeah, I forgive you…" Tails said with a whimper, his smile soon faded as an image of Cosmo flashed through his head and began to cry again. Tails buried his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably while Amy slowly stroked the back of his head, Maverick on the other hand was confused about something, who is Cosmo?

He decided to ask Amy when they got back to her place, in all the drama Maverick almost forgot to try on his new shoes. He got Amy's attention by tapping her leg, causing her to look at his new shoes. The shoes he got weren't to bad, at most they seem pretty average in modern standards, they were mostly black with a hint of grey, there were 3 red vertical stripes going from the front to the back of the shoe, the shoes didn't have shoelaces, instead it had velcro straps that had a comfort grip at the end of them. All in all Amy liked them, and so did Tails who had cheered up a little bit.

Tails checked his tablet (the thing that Sonic uses in Sonic Lost World to talk to Amy and Knuckles) to see what time it was, and when he did he said he had to leave and twirled his tails so he could fly back. Maverick stood there in awe, he never thought that Tails could fly like that, Amy saw the amazement on Maverick's face and giggled, getting his attention, "I forgot you didn't know that Tails could fly." she said, giving his shoulder a playful nudge. Maverick put a hand on his shoulder in order to ease the slight pain, as caring as Amy was she is really strong, on their way back to Amy's house she asked Maverick something she needed to know, "Maverick, can I ask you something?" Maverick looked at her in response, "Are you a hybrid?"

Chapter 6

Maverick froze when she asked this question, as for Richard, he just laughed hysterically, "WOW, I wonder what gave it away, maybe it was the cat ears, or maybe the tail." As Richard laughed in the back of Maverick's mind Maverick couldn't move at all, he was a hybrid, a mix between a hedgehog and a cat, he didn't know how to handle this situation at all, he'd ask Richard but he was laughing so hard that he couldn't hear Maverick's cry. Amy looked at Maverick's shaking body, she could draw the conclusion due to his reaction to her question. "Maverick, it's okay, I just wanted to know." she said in a soft tone. Maverick there was a law that hybrids and standards couldn't be the same, so the hybrids were sent to a new life in a new place, the place where Maverick was born. The only idea that Maverick had was one that was overly used but effective, he ran as fast as he could away from Amy, holding his hood so it didn't fly off. "Maverick wait!" Amy shouted after him, she didn't want him to be alone again, so she ran after him running significantly faster than him.

When she finally caught up with him she tackled him to the ground, Amy finally caught Maverick now she just needed to find out why he ran, "Maverick, why did you run off like that?" she asked him as they both got into a sitting position, Maverick didn't want to say anything, he didn't want her to hate him because he was a hybrid, but he also didn't want to be alone again despite Richard always keeping him company. Amy started to tear up, "Maverick, please, just say something!" she shouted at him, "please…" Amy hang her head in despair, Maverick knew what he had to do. "I never wanted you to know…" he said to the pink hedgehog. She looked up in shock, he actually had a voice, his voice wasn't all robotic, it was actually a bit soothing to hear despite the slight android-ish sound that came out. Amy was happy that he talked but was also confused by his response, "What do you mean you didn't want me to know?"

"I mean I know that hybrids aren't considered normal, and you're right, but your kind thought we were abominations…" He said in a depressed tone. Now Amy was confused, "Maverick, what do you mean?"

"I mean I can't be seen with you, if anyone finds out i'm a hybrid i'll be taken to some facility offshore or something…" It was at that moment that Amy finally understood him. "Maverick, you've been in that alley for quite a while haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"That law was disbanded years ago."

"I..it was..?"

"Yes silly!"

"W...whu..?" Maverick had no idea that the law was gone for good, Richard would've told him, considering he knew that Maverick would leave that place one day. He didn't dwell on this for long as Amy held Maverick in one of her death hugs, which in turn was suffocating Maverick. He tried his best to tap Amy's shoulder as he was desperate for air. When Amy let go Maverick gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry…" said Amy, she held Maverick again but this time, it wasn't like a spine crushing death trap, it was like Maverick was being hugged by the mother he never had, only Amy isn't his mom. "Better?" she asked somberly, Maverick hugged back with a gentle touch, "Better…" The two hugged for what seemed like hours until they finally left each other's embrace. "Come on…" said Amy, "Let's go home…"

Chapter 7

The two were on their way back to Amy's house when Richard decided to join the party, he looked like he did at the shoe store only he was just goofing around and phasing through Amy like she was a hoop in a circus. "Ya know Maverick, I've been thinking..." Maverick didn't like where this was going, but he couldn't physically talk to Richard, he could but not in front of Amy, she'd think he's crazy. Instead Maverick just says what's on his mind, in his mind. 'What's your idea Richard?' He asked nonchalantly.

'You know that feeling you got when you made her feel better back at the shoe store?' Maverick remembered that feeling but chose to ignore it, now that Richard brought it up he wanted to know more about it. 'Yeah I remember, what was that?'

'Well you see, when a male mobian and a female mobian start to exert their feelings toward each other…' Maverick didn't like where Richard was going with this but he still listened to him.

'A strong bond forms between them, you barely know this girl and it's already happened.'

'What already happened?'

'You showed you care about her.' Maverick now knew what that warm fuzzy feeling was. 'So what you're saying is that I….love her?'

'Well...not exactly, I mean no one truly knows what love is.'

'That makes sense.'

"Maverick?" Amy asked looking over at her new found friend, while Maverick and Richard were 'talking' he hadn't heard what Amy said. Once Maverick snapped back into reality he said, "Uh...what is it?"

"I asked you if you were okay living with me?" Maverick felt that warm fuzzy feeling again.

"Uh…." Maverick didn't know what to say, this girl he only met yesterday was inviting him to live with her, someone who was a complete stranger to him was being so nice to him. Maverick stuttered a bit before getting his words out. "Y-y-y-you a-actually want to m-m-me to l-live with y-you?" He asked trying not to sound scared. Amy giggled, "Of course I do!" she said with as much enthusiasm as possible. Maverick didn't quite understand how he was going to live with her so she asked her. Amy smiled and said, "I have a spare bedroom in my house that you could use, it's not decorated but the bed's really comfy once you get used to it."

"Um...t-th-thanks Amy…" Amy couldn't help but notice that Maverick was acting strange, not that he never has but he seemed more distant than usual. Amy didn't bother asking him what was wrong since they were almost at her house, Amy never had a roommate before, unless you count the times that Cream, her best friend, came over for a slumber party. Maverick, being the nervous wreck he is, had to ask Amy something he considered important. "H-how long am I g-g-gonna stay with you?"

"As long as you'd like Mav." Maverick didn't understand why Amy just called him that. "W-why did you just call me 'Mav'?"

"Because Maverick is a really long name so I shortened it, do you not like it?"

"N-no it's not that i-it's just…" The fuzzy feeling was getting stronger every time he looked at her. 'Okay Maverick, calm down' He thought to himself, 'You barely know this girl so don't think about her that way, but…' Maverick was lost in thought as Amy unlocked the door to her house. 'The way she smiles is just, incredible, WOAH WAIT SLOW DOWN!' Maverick said in his head. 'I-I don't really love her….do I?'

'Sounds like ya do.' Richard had come back to make fun of Maverick. 'You obviously like her other wise you wouldn't be thinking that way.'

'...'

'There's only one slight problem.'

'W-w-what problem?'

'...'

'Richard?'

'Welp, see ya!'

'Hey wait don't leave me here!' To late, Richard had disappeared again, as much as Maverick needed him he kinda hates him. Amy finally unlocked the door and she went inside, while Maverick just stood on there, completely unaware of what was happening.

Amy looked at Maverick and noticed his eye was still shining through the shadow of his hoodie, she turned to face him and said, "Hey Mav, your robo-eye is kinda bright…" Maverick tilted his head in confusion. Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Hold on let me get a mirror." half-way through her sentence she was already on her way to the bathroom to get a mirror. Maverick walked inside and explored, he peeked into the bathroom and saw Amy digging through the mirror cabinet trying to find a mirror, she looked over and jumped back in surprise to Maverick's presence, Maverick heard her gasp in fear and he too jumped back. (These 2, I swear.) Maverick just happened to look at the mirror on the cabinet and saw what Amy was talking about, his robotic eye was shining so bright that you could visually see it underneath his hoodie. This scared Maverick for a multitude of reasons, was it always like that? Did anyone see it when they were at the store? Amy saw that he figured out the problem and went to take off his hood, when she did she could plainly see the hedgecat's face. His right non-robotic eye was a shade of blue that was calming to look at, his fur was a type of green that she could only describe as 'dark but light'. His cat-like ears were drooped downwards, they had been like that ever since she met him. The fur on Maverick was matted out and looked like it hadn't been groomed in years, which is probably the case. The last thing she looked at was the metal patches on the some of his quills and part of his head and mouth, Amy's smile soon faded as she looked at him, he had been through so much but he couldn't tell her what happened, she hugged Maverick softly and said, "I'm sorry Mav, whatever you went through as a kid must have been terrible, I wish...I wish I could've done something." Maverick looked at the young hedgehog and hugged her, only this time it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was at the store, it was actually a gentle caring hug that truly showed emotion from the tormented soul.

Amy let go but Maverick was still holding her, as comforting as his embrace was she felt strange, "Uh Mav?" she said to the emotional hybrid, "You can let go now." Maverick heard this and hastily let go, his eye turning a deep shade of red along with his cheeks. Amy giggled at the blushing hedgecat and said, "You know, you're kinda cute when you're flustered." Upon hearing this Maverick blushed harder and his eye got brighter, he didn't quite know what to say to her, he thinks she gave him a compliment but it didn't feel that way, he turned around in embarrassment in an attempt to end the moment. Amy smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Mav, it was a compliment you shouldn't be embarrassed." Maverick looked at her with a face that read, 'you're making me feel uncomfortable'.

Unable to read the expression on his face Amy pointed him towards his room, as Maverick opened the door Richard appeared in front of him, frightening Maverick and making him pounce back in fear. Amy saw his fur untangle and stand up, spooking Amy from the sight of it. Amy looked in the guest room and saw nothing, she looked back at Maverick with a puzzled expression, "What happened?" She asked him, Maverick was about to tell Amy what he saw, but then he remembered no one could see Richard except for Maverick so he made something up. "I-I-I thought I saw a spider…" he fibbed, Amy looked into the room with a horrified expression on her face. She got out her piko piko hammer and jumped into the room, scanning it for any creepy crawlies. Maverick was left completely speechless, he just saw a kind and loving person just summon a giant hammer out of nowhere, Maverick stood up and entered the room cautiously.

The room wasn't all that bland, it had a bed, dresser, even a closet. Maverick did get what she meant by 'no decorations', the walls didn't have anything on them. Maverick looked at the bed, it seemed like a mattress you'd get for at least 50 rings, where Amy got the money for that is beyond Maverick but he didn't care. Amy opened the closet door, still checking for spiders, and breathed a sigh of relief when there weren't any. "Alright Mav, rooms secure." She said with a look of happiness. Maverick decided to mess with Amy a bit and said, "Wow Amy, I didn't know you had arachnophobia." Amy flushed at this comment, "I-I-I-I DON'T HAVE ARACHNOPHOBIA!" She screamed, "I-I just don't like bugs is all." Maverick chuckled when she said this, "It's alright Amy, you're not the only one who hates spiders." Now it was Maverick's turn to get the silent treatment, he decided to mess with Amy again by saying, "Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're mad." Amy's face went as red as her dress and she hung her head in shame, Maverick noticed this and felt a little bad, he didn't know she was this sensitive, "Hey Amy, I didn't mean to...ya know...do that...i'm sorry." He said with a sigh.

Amy looked up at him, her face only a dim shade of red, "I-it's alright." she said softly, the two stood in silence before Maverick spoke up. "Hey Amy, how old are you exactly?"

"Uh, 12, why?" Maverick's expression went from sorrow to shock. "W-wait, you're 12?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she said with slight attitude. Maverick saw the expression on her face and thought if he didn't answer her quickly she'd pound him with her hammer, so he answered as fast as he could. "N-no, no nothing's wrong with that it's just...where are your parents?" Amy froze, she hadn't seen them ever since she read that tarot card that foretold her marrying Sonic, she had no idea where they could be. Maverick saw the regret in Amy's eyes and walked over to her, "You don't know. do you?" He asked gently, she nodded slowly, her eyes starting to swell up. Maverick saw she was about to cry and held her, gently caressing her hair.

She wanted to break away but she didn't, she just stood there silently sobbing as tears ran down her face, she finally gave in to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Maverick felt warm inside again only this time stronger than before, he thought about what Richard said about him liking her but he couldn't wrap his head around why he'd feel that way. Amy finally stopped crying and looked up at Maverick, they were relatively the same height with Maverick only a few centimeters taller than her. She rested her head on Maverick's chest and noticed something, his fur was soft, sure it was a bit matted but it was as soft as fabric. Amy could feel her eyelids get heavy and gave in. Catching Maverick off guard, Amy conked out, leaving Maverick to deal with how to get her into bed. Maverick picked up the sleeping hedgehog with all his might, she wasn't to heavy but than again Maverick wasn't exactly 'strong'. He finally got to Amy's room and set her down, attempting not to drop her in the process, Maverick pulled the covers over her and tucked her into bed. With Amy fast asleep and the sun setting outside her bedroom window Maverick thought it was time to go to sleep, so Maverick went into his room and was out like a light.

Chapter 8

'Mav, what a cute nickname.' Richard said to the sleepy hedgehog, Maverick had only just woken up and Richard was already bothering him. Maverick had a pretty good idea on what Richard wanted him for, Richard practically begged Maverick to sleep in Amy's room last night, but Maverick hit the mute button on him. 'Mav, don't you see that she…'

'Could you not call me that, please?'

'Awww, but I like it, it's adorable, almost adorable as her am I right?' If Richard was a real mobian Maverick would've slapped him by now. 'Mav, listen to me, you're gonna get anywhere in your life unless you…' Maverick tuned him out by turning on the TV, Maverick figured that there wouldn't be anything worth watching, and he was right, the only thing that he could watch was the news which didn't have anything newsworthy in his opinion.

Maverick heard a sound, like a door opening, he looked behind the couch to see that Amy was awake, she rubbed her eyes sheepishly and looked at Maverick, and she smiled. "Mornin'." She said drowsily, Amy was wearing white and pink striped Pj's that seemed to fit her like a glove, speaking of gloves Amy wasn't wearing her gloves or her red headband, Maverick just assumed she put on those clothes when she woke up. Maverick felt fuzzy again, he had only known this girl for 2 days and he had a crush on her, what a world. He quickly looked away from her, not wanting her to wonder why he couldn't stop staring at her, it was a bit late for that. "What was that face for Mav?" She asked tilting her head like a dog. He figured there was no way out of this situation so he answered her, "It's just that, those pajamas fit you perfectly." Amy giggled at his comment and gave him a playful shove. "Mav, stop being such a flirt!" Maverick wanted to tell her how he really felt, but even he didn't know if he loved her or not, Richard seemed to know however Maverick and him haven't been getting along lately so he never asked him.

Amy sat down next to him and flipped a bit of her hair that was in her face, Maverick saw this and felt fuzzy yet again. Maverick just wanted this feeling to go away, he didn't want such a confusing emotion inside him whenever he looked at her, he just wanted to be a good friend without making things awkward. Amy picked up the remote and flipped through the channels until the doorbell rang, Amy quickly looked at the door and then at Maverick, he wasn't wearing his hoodie or jeans, which is perfectly fine for male mobian to do. Amy knew that if someone saw Maverick like this then...she didn't want to think about it. "Maverick, quick, put your clothes on." Amy said to him, slightly scared. "Good idea, I don't want my secret to get out." Maverick went to his room and the doorbell rang again.

Once Maverick was out of sight Amy went to open the door, behind the door was her best friend in the whole world, Cream the Rabbit, her chao friend Cheese, and her mother Vanilla. Amy gave a soft gasp, "Hey Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, ( ;) ) what brings you guys to my humble abode?" She asked with a big smile. Vanilla held Cream's hand while Cheese flapped his(?) wings excitedly, "Hello Amy." said Vanilla, "I have errands to run and I was wondering if you could watch Cream for me?"

"Of course I can Vanilla, I'd be more than happy to!" Amy said with a cheer. Cream's brown eyes lit up when she heard this, she hasn't hung out with her ever since they beat the Metarex, Vanilla gave a warm smile and let go of Cream's hand while Cheese did a backflip of joy. "Okay you three, have fun!" Vanilla said before leaving, it was always nice to have Cream over but in the excitement Amy forgot one crucial detail, how was she gonna explain Maverick?

Chapter 9

"Cream, could you and Cheese wait here I need to go get something." Amy said with fear in her jade eyes, "Okay Amy." said Cream, "Chao chao!" said Cheese. The young rabbit and her favorite chao sat on the couch while Amy went to see how Maverick was doing, when she walked in she saw that Maverick putting on his hoodie, she froze. Amy never saw another mobian get dressed before, sure she saw Cream do it once or twice, but she never saw a guy do it. Maverick got his hoodie on correctly and turned around to see Amy standing there, it startled Maverick but not enough to make him squeal, "Hey A…" before Maverick could finish his sentence Amy ran up to him and covered his mouth, she didn't want Cream to hear her talking so she whispered in Maverick's ear, "My best friend is here…" Maverick, understanding the problem, whispered about as quiet as Amy, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know….just wait here until I give the signal."

"Okay, what's the signal?"

"Uh...I'll just call your name." Maverick gave Amy a worried look. "Amy are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, don't worry Mav, her mother will be back before you know it."

"Wait, did you say her 'mother'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nevermind, just have fun with your friend."

Amy left the room and saw that Cream and Cheese were playing pattycake and decided to join in, meanwhile Richard was keeping Maverick company. Richard was just stood there trying to think of something to do to pass the time, eventually he thought of something, 'So, Mav, how's your girlfriend?'

'Richard I swear…'

'Calm down bud, it's just a joke.'

'...'

'...'

'Hey Richard?'

'Hm?'

'Why did you scare me like that yesterday?'

'Oh that….I got bored.' Richard gave Maverick a disturbing smile, sending a chill up his spine. 'Try again Richard, that's not a good enough excuse.'

'It is when it's the truth.'

'...'

'So Mav…'

'What did I say about calling me that?'

'Oooohhh I see how it is, when I say it it's a bad thing, but when SHE says it it's fine.'

'That's because…' Maverick froze, he couldn't believe what he was about to say. Richard's red dots grew bigger as Maverick had this sudden realization. 'See? I told you you like her.' Maverick was completely speechless, know he knows his true feelings, but how does he tell her? Richard saw the confusion on his face and said, 'If you wanna tell her you care about her than just keep doing what you're doin'.' Maverick didn't understand what Richard meant by that, 'What?' he asked him.

'Well she clearly enjoys spending time around you, truth be told I can't understand why, but she does. And ya know the best part?'

'What?'

'I get to see her die…' Maverick felt a chill go up his spine.

'you heard me right, amy will die, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself…' Maverick looked at him, his eye turning a dull shade of yellow, 'Y-you're lying.' Maverick told him, Richard's smile grew larger as Maverick grew more and more terrified of what Richard was saying. Richard's mouth never moved when he talked, it was just a giant, unsettling smile that any a child could shirek if it saw him. 'Maverick, maverick, maverick…'

Richard said with a giggle. 'when have i ever lied to you?' Maverick couldn't take it anymore and was about to yell but Richard stopped him, 'ah,ah,ah...you don't want amy to hate you do you?' Maverick wanted to strangle Richard, he wanted Richard to feel the pain Maverick felt, he wanted Richard to die.

Chapter 10

Amy, Cream and Cheese (trust me I know) were sitting together watching _The Next Show_ , which was Cream's favorite show. The episode ended and went to commercial, Cream and Cheese were both disappointed but Amy was worried about something else entirely, she didn't know how Maverick was doing all by himself in that room, alone. Amy couldn't take it anymore and got up off the couch to check on him, but the ever so curious Cream asked Amy where she was going, and Amy said, "I just need to check on something, wait here okay?" and left. Cream looked over at Cheese and gave him a familiar look, Cheese knew what Cream was about to do, she was about to go and surprise Amy.

Richard had been talking to Maverick for about an hour now, Maverick had curled up in a ball, praying that Richard would leave him be, but Richard kept talking. 'face it maverick, you. are. worthless.' Richard's voice had no real emotion, his voice sounded like a hurricane forming with a mix of thunder in the distance. 'amy hates you maverick, why do you think she told you to stay here alone? because she doesn't want you to ruin her time with her best friend, the only reason she keeps you here is so you feel at home, and then, when you least, expect it, she won't want to see you anymore.' Richard's laugh sounded like the garbage disposal with a spoon, fork, and knife all stuck in it. Maverick couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Richard to disappear, he didn't want to hear this, but even he he covered his ears his voice rang like a cell phone. 'you'll bring her an opportunity to end her life, and when she takes that opportunity, you'll be alone again and everyone will hate you, you think she's your friend? YOU REALLY ARE AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK.'

Amy was right outside Maverick's room and was about to open the door until she saw something move out of the corner of her right eye, it was the ever so curious Cream, seeing what Amy was doing. "Cream what are you doing here?" Amy said in a stern tone. "I'm sorry Amy…" Cream said in her usual high-pitched yet quiet voice, "I just wanted to see what you were doing." "Chao cha chao!" said Cheese who was hiding behind Cream, Amy sighed and thought about what to do now, does she tell Cream about Maverick or does she not? Amy tried to play it cool as she knelt down to make eye contact with her bestest buddy, "Promise me you won't tell anyone, okay Cream?" she whispered softly, "Don't tell anyone what Amy, why are we whispering?" Amy knew there wasn't escaping this now, she had to tell Cream the truth.

Maverick was sitting in silence as Richard continued his speech. 'Maverick, you have to leave this house, you can't be here, your presence will be her demise…' Maverick wouldn't let this go on, he had to get rid of him, and he thinks he knew how. Maverick slowly looked up at Richard, his robo eye burning crimson with rage, yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Richard stopped talking and vanished, Maverick did it, he got rid of him. The door to Maverick's room opened and Amy was standing there with fear in her eyes, Cream was standing behind her, afraid of what she saw before her. Amy ran towards Maverick put his hands on his shoulders and asked, "Mav, what happened?" Maverick sat there and looked at her, his red eye slowly turning blue, he wanted to tell Amy what happened but he knew she wouldn't believe him. Instead he burst into tears and hugged her, and she hugged back, telling him everything would be alright.

Cream didn't know what to say, there was a hybrid/robot inside Amy's house, Cheese looked at the stranger and quickly ducked behind Cream, not wanting whatever that thing was to touch him. Cream picked up Cheese and told him it was alright, Cheese wasn't sure about this but Cream was, she showed no fear as she walked towards Amy's new friend. Maverick had stopped crying a bit and Amy tried to get him to say what happened, Maverick didn't say anything for he was busy looking at the young rabbit next to her. Afraid of what will happen Maverick quickly put his hood on, Amy looked at him and rolled her eyes at his action, Cream however walked towards him, once she got close enough she took off Maverick's hood and smiled at him saying, "It's alright mister, i'm not gonna tell anyone." Maverick looked at Cream with a confused look on his face, "Are you Amy's best friend?" he asked the tiny rabbit, she nodded. Maverick was even more confused, "But, you're like, 7 years old." Cream laughed, she knew what he meant by that and so did Amy who also laughed.

When Vanilla came to pick up Cream she thanked Amy and Maverick, before Vanilla left with her daughter and Chao, Cream ran up to Maverick and hugged him, Maverick didn't get the fuzzy feeling he got when Amy hugged him, but he still enjoyed it. When Cream left Amy crashed on the couch, exhausted from a long day, Maverick looked down at Amy and said, "Are you sure she's not gonna tell anyone?" Amy sighed and stood up, "Of course she wouldn't, I told her who I'm in love with and she hasn't said a word about it." Upon hearing this Maverick felt something shatter inside him, he didn't say a word as he went into his room. Amy was a little worried about Maverick's sudden exit and went to see what was wrong. As Amy was walking in she heard Maverick sobbing, not being able to take his tears any longer today she went inside to see what was wrong.

Chapter 11

Maverick didn't acknowledge Amy's presence, all he did was quietly sniffle into a pillow. Amy sat down on the bed next to Maverick and put her hand on his shoulder, Maverick looked up and quickly looked down when he saw who it was. Amy wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything, she guessed the option would be the direct approach. "What's wrong Mav, you can talk to me, you know that right?" She said quietly, Maverick slowly looked up at her but didn't make direct eye contact. Maverick didn't know how to tell her, she was in love with someone else, how would she react when he says 'that'?

Knowing there's no escaping this, Maverick tried explaining his feelings towards her as indirectly as he could, "Amy….I don't know how to tell you this….but….." he began. Amy listened as Maverick explained why he is the way he is around her, "When you w-were c-c-crying I-I didn't know w-w-w-what to d-d-do." Maverick said between sniffles, "A-a-a-and w-w-when I hugged y-y-you I….I...I got t-this w-w-warm fuzzy f-f-feeling i-i-inside me." Amy's expression changed slightly as he continued, she was beginning to understand. Maverick looked at Amy, his robo eye becoming more and more blue as he went on, "E-every t-t-time you h-h-hold m-me I….I-I-I don't f-f-feel alone any m-m-more…" Amy's eyes started to swell up as she finally understood Maverick's real feelings for her. "I guess...w-w-what I'm t-t-t-trying to s-s-say is that I…" Amy held Maverick in her arms before Maverick could finish his sentence, she didn't expect anyone else to fall for her, especially that quickly, but it happened. Maverick had calmed down and had stopped crying, but he still needed to finish his sentence, "T-then you told me you loved someone else, and I...I...I…" Amy cut Maverick off, "Mav, I get what you're going through, I went through the same thing in school." Maverick decided to hug Amy back because he could tell she was getting emotional. "Every body I thought loved me didn't, not even my parents, so I resorted to tarot cards to find my purpose in this world…" Amy's voice was beginning to crack, "I read one card that said I was destined to marry Sonic the hedgehog…" Maverick heard of him before, the hero of Mobius, the one who took down Dr. Eggman multiple times, the list is endless. "When I finally met Sonic, he pushed me away, but I never give up…" Maverick had calmed down but he still held on to Amy for 2 reasons, the first was because he liked her embrace, the 2nd was because he knew she didn't want to be alone. "Time and time again I failed but, I know, deep down, he loves me as much as I love him." Amy looked up at Maverick, and Maverick looked back at her, making eye contact, "I met so many people thanks to Sonic, I met Tails, Cream, and...well...you." Maverick smiled at her, and she smiled back, but Maverick knew how this would end.

The two sat there for what felt like forever until Amy spoke up, "Mav, I want you to know that I care about you just as much as I care about everyone else, but I know you've been through a lot and the last thing you need is a broken heart." Maverick let go of Amy and got up from the bed, "It's okay Amy, it's probably just a crush, it'll go away eventually." Maverick said looking back at her, Amy got up and walked out the door, but not before saying one last thing, "Maverick, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend." Amy went up to Maverick and kissed him on the cheek, throwing him off guard. Amy giggled when Maverick almost fainted, he fell backwards but wasn't injured, Maverick looked up at Amy with rosy red cheeks. "Why did you do that?" He whimpered, Amy looked down at him and held out her hand saying, "Because you're cute when you're flustered."

Chapter 12

A week had passed since Tails had last seen Amy, he sat at his desk and thought about what she had said to him. "Let go?" Tails said out loud, talking to himself, "Cosmo was the one person who I knew felt the same way I felt about her, how can I just let go of her?" Tails looked down at a combination wrench that was stuck to a bolt on a machine the Tails worked on in his spare time, which seemed to be all the time. Tails sighed and got up from his chair and went into the living room, his tails sagging behind him. Tails hadn't felt that strongly about anyone in his life, unless you count Sonic whom Tails considers his 'big bro', Tails couldn't get Cosmo out of his head, she'd been with him through thick and thin when fighting the Metarex, Tails wondered if there was another way to beat the Metarex that didn't involve killing Cosmo.

While Tails was lost in thought his door alarm had been going off for about 2 minutes, he went up to answer the door and perked up a bit when he saw who it was. "Hey Sonic." He said, trying to hold push back his thoughts, "Heya Tails, how's my best bud doin'?" Sonic said to him, giving him a noogie, Tails laughed when Sonic did this, he hadn't seen him since, well, what happened to Cosmo. Tails managed to break away from him and looked up at Sonic, making direct eye contact, "I've been fine, what about you?"

"Well, you know me." Sonic said, giving Tails his trademark smile and thumbs up. Tails chuckled at his best friend, he always enjoyed being around Sonic, even though he can be a bit of a selfish jerk at times. "Mind if I come in?" Sonic asked Tails, "Um, yeah sure, come right in." Tails said, forcing a smile. Sonic dashed right by Tails and hopped on the couch, Tails looked at Sonic at shook his head, he was as energetic as ever. Sonic looked up at Tails as he sat down, noticing the expression he was making, Sonic knew this look like the back of glove. "What's wrong bud, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked his usually cheerful friend, Tails looked at Sonic and sighed, "No, it's not that I'm not happy to see you it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"..."

"Tails come on you can tell me, you know how good I am at keeping secrets." Tails started to cry, Sonic's expression changed as soon as he saw this, he scooted over to Tails and put his arm around him. "Alright pal, what's eatin ya?" Sonic said, trying to comfort Tails.

Tails didn't know how to tell Sonic what was bothering him, he knew that Sonic would understand considering his history. (That's a whole nother story by the way.) Tails looked up him, seeing the concern on his face, "I-it's about C-C-Cosmo…" Tails said, holding back the tears, Sonic quickly understood what Tails told him and patted his back. "Don't worry bud, you'll find someone else that's better than her, I promise." Tails gave Sonic an aggravated face and stood up from the couch, "How can you say that Sonic?" He said, startling the true blue hero, he may have saved the world multiple times but comforting his friends wasn't a big issue for him. Tails finally let the tears rushed down his face, "She was my friend, the love of my life, there is no one out there like her Sonic, she cared for me like I was a kid who just survived a beating, so tell me how exactly is there anybody out there that's just like her, answer that Sonic." He said between sobs. Sonic was in complete shock, he didn't know what to do, he knew he had to do something to get Tails to stop crying, but what? He stood up placed his hand on his shoulder, "Now you listen to me Tails." He told the sobbing fox, "You are one of a kind, you're smart, you're fun to be around, and all around a really caring person, who wouldn't want to be with you?" Tails looked up at Sonic, quietly sniffling. Tails forced another smile as best as he could and said, "You mean it Sonic?" Sonic hugged Tails, he hated seeing him like this, Sonic didn't want one of his most confident friends he ever knew cry. "I know it Tails." He told him, Tails slowly returned Sonic's comforting embrace, "Thanks Sonic, you always know what to say…" Sonic chuckled, "Heh, well, you know."

The blue hedgehog let go of his yellow friend and looked at the time, "Hey Tails, I think I have an idea." He said with a grin. Tails knew that look, he had a plan to get him in a relationship, "Sonic no." He told him. Too late, Sonic swooped Tails off his feet and ran out the door with him in his arms, "Sonic YES!" He told Tails, Tails has a bad feeling about this, if Sonic had a plan than that means he thought of something without thinking twice about it.

Chapter 13

Sonic sped through the streets while Tails held onto him for dear life, when Sonic finally stopped running he put Tails' feet back on the ground, Tails felt like he was going to vomit so he ran to a nearby bush and puked there, when he finished he turned around with an annoyed expression, "Warn me next time okay?" He said to Sonic, Sonic just chuckled and shrugged, slightly annoying Tails. Tails looked around and saw that Sonic had taken him to the park, specifically the section where the girls liked to hang out, Tails didn't like where this was going, "Sonic I don't like this, maybe we should go back to my lab." Tails was about to fly away but Sonic grabbed his arm, "Oh no, you are not going anywhere until you find someone, got it?" He told his already heartbroken buddy. "Look Sonic, I appreciate the help but I don't have the experience needed to…" Sonic pushed Tails in the direction of the ladies without hesitation, "You don't need experience to talk to people Tails, just do what you usually do, wait what do you usually do?" He asked him, "Let you do the talking." He answered Sonic. Sonic, trying to hold back his laugh, kept forcing Tails to his destination, Tails finally gave in to Sonic and let him continue his plan, Sonic stopped pushing Tails and pointed to a young grey squirrel on a bench, reading a book. "Why not try talking to her?" Sonic asked Tails, He saw who Sonic was talking about and nodded nervously, Sonic gave Tails a slap on the back, "You'll be fine Tails, just be yourself, that's what I do." Tails gave Sonic one last aggravated face before slowly advancing towards her.

Tails sat next to her and looked at her, she didn't notice him because she was too busy reading a book that seemed to be about the anatomy of a mobian. She was wearing brown shorts that covered a portion of her knees, the purple shirt that she was wearing had a band name on it that Tails couldn't make out, she was wearing light green converse that were untied, lastly Tails looked at her face, her hair went down to her shoulders and she was wearing glasses that had a black and blue striped pattern, her eyes might have been the lightest shade of pink Tails ever saw.

Tails slowly scooted closer to her, his face dripping with sweat, he really didn't want to this but he had to since Sonic wouldn't let him leave until he found love. The girl looked over at Tails and quickly looked back at her book, trying to hide her face, Tails took this as a sign that she wasn't up for conversation right now but Tails had to say something, so he did. "W-what book are you reading?" He asked her, trying not to show fear, the girl slowly looked back at him and pointed to the cover of the book, the book was called _The Last One Left by: R.L. Spine_ (Shut up I'm not good with titles okay?) Tails decided to keep the conversation going, "W-what's it about?" He asked cautiously. The girl quickly flipped the book around and pointed at description on the back, it was about a guy who wants to end his life but couldn't because he can't die, the main character had no sense of fear and lacked any emotion due to his several deaths, a really touching story if you think about it. Tails looked up at the seemingly shy squirrel and asked what her name was, she didn't answer him, now Tails didn't want to keep talking to her, she clearly didn't want to talk either, but Tails had to do this or else Sonic would keep him here until he found the right one.

Tails tapped her shoulder and she froze up, squealing softly. "It's alright, i'm not gonna hurt you I just want to know what your name is that's all." He said gently, the two sat in silence for a while before the girl got up and walked away swiftly, Tails sat there and hung his head in shame, he really messed up that one. Sonic saw her run away and walked up to Tails, "It's alright bud, the first one isn't always the right one." Tails got up from the bench, not looking at Sonic, "She wasn't the first one Sonic…" Tails said with a sinister tone in his voice, after he said that he flew off, leaving Sonic in shock. Sonic sat on the bench and questioned what Tails meant by that, it didn't take long to figure out that Cosmo was the first one, not the squirrel kid. Sonic smacked his forehead in frustration, maybe Tails was right, maybe this was a bad idea, Sonic decided to try again once Tails calmed down, if he calmed down. For now though Sonic decided to go see someone who he knew would probably snap his spine with her hug of death, he was going to visit his number one fan, Amy Rose.

Chapter 14

Sonic was at Amy's front door and was about to ring the doorbell when he heard her talking, it sounded like there was someone else with her, someone he had never heard of before. Sonic knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but he didn't care, so he listened in on what the two were saying.

Amy had been telling Maverick about Sonic for hours now, Maverick had lost interest a few times but tuned back in when she noticed he wasn't listening. "So now you know why Sonic and I are gonna be so happy together once we get married." Maverick's mind was trying to put together everything Amy had told him, and once he did he put it in his own words, "So you mean to tell me he's a self centered jerk almost all the time but he does care about others even when it seems like he doesn't?" Amy nodded enthusiastically, "How does someone do that?" Maverick asked her. Amy giggled at Maverick's comment and said, "You really do have a lot to learn Mav, don't worry, you'll meet him and see for yourself how much of a great person he is." Amy said swooning at the thought of him, Maverick looked at his lovestruck friend and asked her, "What if he doesn't like you, what then?" Amy looked at Maverick as if he just got hit by a professional wrestler, "How could you say that of course he loves me."

"I never said he didn't love you i'm just what if that was the case?" Amy's smile soon faded as she thought about Maverick's question, she thought about it before but no one seemed to bring it up in a way that really got her thinking. Maverick sighed and said, "Nevermind Amy just, forget I said anything okay?" Amy looked at him and nodded slowly.

Sonic had heard enough of their conversation and finally rang the doorbell, Amy heard it and looked at Maverick, he nodded and got up to put his clothes on. Amy got up to answer the door once Maverick was out of sight, when she opened it Sonic braced himself for Amy's death hug. "SONIC!" Amy shouted, hugging him as tightly as she could, Sonic gasped for air as Amy let go of him, "Are you okay Sonic?" She asked, forgetting her strength. Once Sonic finally caught his breath he looked at Amy and said,"I'm fine, so, how've ya been Ames?" Sonic hadn't called Amy that in a while and soon regret it as Amy giggled and said, "I've been fine, but what are you doing here, usually I'm the one who finds you?" Amy asked, her eyes lighting up. "What, I can't visit a friend every now and then?" Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, Amy looked at him, "Well, I guess…"

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing I just.."

"Relax Amy, I'm just messing with you." He gave her a playful jab in the arm, she returned the fake jab with a solid punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Sonic. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Amy asked, helping Sonic back on his feet. "Heh, you've gotten stronger hehe, ow…" Sonic said standing up. "Mind if I come in?" He asked Amy, "Of course you can!" Amy said, still as cheerful as ever, Sonic walked in and asked Amy, "So where's your new friend?"

Chapter 15

Amy tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean 'new friend'?" she asked unaware of Sonic eavesdropping on her and Maverick's conversation. "Don't play dumb with me Amy, I heard you talking to somebody and I wanna meet him, so where is he?" Sonic said, trying to play it cool, Sonic knew that if Amy was explaining who he was to some one in her own words then that person would have the wrong idea about him and her. Amy gasped softly and looked over Sonic's shoulder to see Maverick standing there, covering his face with his hood, Maverick had his robo eye closed so that it didn't shine through the shadow covering his face, Sonic noticed that Amy was looking at something behind him and turned around to face whoever this person was. "Sonic this is Maverick, Maverick this is Sonic." Amy said, attempting to hide her fear of Sonic uncovering Maverick's secret, Sonic gave a thumbs up to Maverick and Maverick waved his hand sheepishly, Sonic pointed to Maverick's hood and said, "What's with the getup, you don't want anyone to see your face or something?" Maverick gave a nervous shrug and said, "Something like that, yeah…" Sonic noticed the robotic echo in his voice but didn't say anything.

Maverick, Sonic and Amy were all sitting down at the table talking to each other, Maverick didn't say much for the first 5 minutes but finally got the guts to ask Sonic something, "H-hey Sonic?" He said, "What's up?" Sonic asked giving Maverick a suspicious look, Maverick decided to screw with him a bit, "I have a knock knock joke but you have to start it." He told the blue hedgehog, "Alright, knock knock." Sonic said, "Who's there?" Maverick said. Sonic sat there for a total 10 seconds before understanding the joke, he snorted at Maverick's clever joke and Amy laughed softly, Sonic looked over at Maverick and grinned at him, "Not a bad joke Mav." He said to the clearly nervous mobian. Some of the tension seemed to have gone away at this point, "So I tried getting Tails to find someone to fix his heart, I failed." Sonic said, Amy bonked Sonic's head, "You dummy! Why would you DO that?!" She said in a harsh tone, "Sonic you do realize that you can't force people to forget right?" Maverick said quietly. Sonic looked over at him and said, "Like you would've done something different."

"Actually, if someone I knew was heartbroken, I wouldn't force them out on a date with a complete stranger." Maverick said to the slightly annoyed hedgehog. Amy saw the mad expression on Sonic's face and told them to calm down, but to no avail. "Well tell what you would've done than Maverick."

"I would've remembered the 5 stages of grief; Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Right now, Tails seems to be in the second stage, anger, so I would've given him some space instead of rubbing salt in the wound." Maverick told Sonic, slightly afraid of what Sonic would do. Sonic looked like was about to explode, Amy knew she had to do something to calm him down.

"Hey Sonic?" She asked Sonic, "Maybe he's right, Tails is going through alot right now, maybe…" Sonic looked at Amy with a hateful looked that quickly disappeared, "You're right, both of you, I shouldn't have done that." Maverick looked at the sorrow on Sonic's face and questioned if Sonic really was what Amy said he was. Sonic got up from his seat and walked towards the door, "Where are you going Sonic?" She asked him, "I'm going to go apologize to Tails real quick, i'll see you both in a bit k?" He said solemnly, Sonic opened the door and sped to Tails' lab. He rang the doorbell and waited, when no one came he rang again, still no answer, Sonic wondered why it was taking Tails so long to answer the door, around the 5th time he rang a dark thought entered his mind, Sonic began to panic.

Chapter 16

Sonic rang the doorbell again and still didn't get an answer, Sonic was starting to get impatient so he ran around Tails' house and looked through all the windows but didn't see him anywhere. Sonic tried for hours to get inside Tails' house but couldn't, he couldn't even break the door down because Tails installed some sort of security measure, Sonic ran back to Amy's house as fast as he could, worried Tails might have done something horrible. Sonic knocked on Amy's door, she soon answered the door and saw Sonic's horrified expression, "Sonic, what happened?" She asked him. "tailswontanswerhisdoorivebeentryingtofindhimbuticantbreakdownhisdoorad"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sonic slow down what are you trying to say?"

"It's Tails…" Sonic said cracking his voice, Amy didn't bother to ask anymore questions and went with Sonic to find Tails, Maverick went with them as well. They arrived and Amy got out her hammer and ran towards the door, it took 4 tries but she finally broke the door down, Sonic ran inside, searching for any sign of his little buddy, he looked under the couch, in the closet, he even went into Tails' lab and he wasn't there. Sonic ran to Tails' room and saw the door was closed, he ran up and knocked furiously, no response.

Sonic broke down and fell on his knees in sorrow, he didn't want to believe that he lost his best friend, and it was all his fault. Sonic sobbed as he started talking to himself, "I'm sorry Tails, I should've been a better friend, I shouldn't have pushed you like that, I...I...I." The door to Tails' bedroom opened and Sonic looked up with tears in his eyes, Tails looked down at his best friend and wiped away his tears, "Why are you crying?" He asked his big brother. Sonic was overcome with joy and hugged Tails with all his might, "Tails I...I thought you were…" Sonic couldn't get the words out as he continued to cry. Tails hugged Sonic back but was still confused, "Sonic, you thought I was what?" Sonic let go of Tails and said through his tears, "I...I...I thought you'd gone and done something stupid Tails, didn't you hear your doorbell ring?" Tails slowly pulled away from Sonic and they made eye contact, "Sonic, I was in the shower, I didn't hear the doorbell." Sonic looked at Tails with a confused expression on his face, Tails gave Sonic a comforting smile. Tails' expression changed when he realized what Sonic was trying to say, "Sonic, I would never do something like that, you know I wouldn't, right?"

"Tails…" Sonic said, not knowing what to say. Amy and Maverick found Sonic and Tails and Amy was about to hug Tails but Maverick stopped her, Maverick looked at Amy and shook his head, Amy knew what Maverick meant, he didn't want her to ruin the moment. Sonic got up and remembered what he was going to say before, "Tails, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to get back out there, I'm an idiot, can you ever forgive me?" Tails nodded and Sonic sniffled, Tails looked up at him and said, "You know, you could've just called." Sonic chuckled and hugged Tails again, "Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" He asked Tails quietly, "Don't worry Sonic." He said softly, "I won't, I promise…"

Chapter 17

Amy and Maverick headed home while Sonic stayed with Tails for the night, Maverick hadn't noticed it but Richard hadn't talked to him since he met Cream, it was nice not having a voice constantly yakking in your ear all the time. Amy opened the door and turned on the TV and began watching a reality show, "Whew" Amy sighed, "What a day right Mav?" Maverick sat down next to her and nodded, the two sat in silence until the show went to commercial and Amy rested her head on Maverick's shoulder. Maverick saw this and blushed a bit, "A-Amy, what are you doing?" He asked her, Amy looked up at him and gave a devious smile, "What's the matter Mav, uncomfortable?" She asked him. Maverick quickly looked away from Amy and said, "N-no, it's not that I…" Maverick couldn't get the words out, Amy knew how Maverick felt about her yet she just acts like it was some weird dream she had, the only thing Maverick didn't get is why. The pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around the shaking hybrid and said, "Mav, can I ask you something?"

"Uhm...okay...what is it?"

"What were your mom and dad like?" Maverick didn't respond, he never really knew what his parents were like, Amy let go of him and took off his hood, "It's alright Mav, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Amy said, noticing the agony in his eyes, Maverick was silent for a while until he finally spoke up, "They're dead Amy, my parents are dead…" He was practically whispering, Amy scratched the back of his left ear, Maverick twitched at her touch. Amy noticed this and kept scratching, Maverick purred like a kitten, "Aw….I didn't know you liked being scratched here." Amy said, resting her head on his shoulder yet again. Maverick was afraid to move while Amy's breathing got heavy, Amy fell asleep on top of Maverick, knowing there was no way out of this he gave in and carefully put his arm around her waist, not wanting to wake her up. He felt his eyelids get heavy, he didn't want to go to sleep right next to her, it'd be, weird.

Maverick nudged tapped her forehead lightly until she began to stir, she looked up at him with tired eyes, "What is it bro?" She asked the hedgecat. Maverick heard what she said and was a bit confused, "D-did you just call me 'bro'?" He asked her, Amy giggled faintly and got up from the couch, "Yeah, you're kinda like a brother to me now so, why not call you that?" She said walking to her room, Maverick stood up and shut off the TV, the house was pitch black, the only light coming from Maverick's left eye. Amy used this light to find her room and tucked herself in. Maverick felt that fuzzy feeling again, only this time he didn't fight it, instead he let it grow, "So...if i'm your brother now than, wouldn't that make you my sister?" He asked Amy who was hoping to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. "Yep, I am now your sister Maverick, how does it feel?" she asked drowsily, Maverick smiled at her and said, "I don't know how to describe the feeling…." He was about to enter his room when Amy called his name, he poked his head through the door like a 5 year old and asked Amy what was up, She sat up and looked at the bright light red eye of his and said, "Can you sleep in my room tonight?" A chill went up Maverick's spine when she said this, "W-w-w-w-what?" He said nervously, "I won't try anything, I promise." She said laying back down. Maverick slowly advanced towards Amy's bed and took off his clothes, it bothered Maverick more than it did Amy, once his clothes were off he crawled into bed with her and asked her one more question before dozing off, "W-why did you want me to do this?" Amy flipped over on her side to face him and put her arms around him, "I just don't wanna be alone tonight…" She whispered, "Uh...why?" The ever curious Maverick asked the sleepy female. She placed her finger on his lips and said, "Just go to sleep Mav…" and she went to her dreams, the fuzzy feeling inside Maverick had practically taken control of him as he wrapped his arms around her sister and dozed off.

Chapter 18

Maverick slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed, he stretched his arms out, he hadn't slept like that in ages. He looked over to see Amy fast asleep, breathing softly, Maverick smiled at this, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. "She's beautiful when she's sleepin' ain't she?" A voice said from behind Maverick, that voice, it sounded familiar, it lacked emotion, it sounded like, _a hurricane forming with a mix of thunder in the distance._ Maverick turned around slowly to face the figure, and he almost screamed when he saw who it was, Richard had returned to haunt him. "R-r-r-r-r-richard?!" Maverick said, fear scorching in his eyes, Richard snorted at Maverick's reaction and said, "Oh come on, did you really think I was gone? It takes more than talking back to get rid of me Mav." Maverick sat there petrified with fear, Richard flashed next to Maverick in an instant and told him, "Moron, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME." Richard then vanished back into Maverick's mind, leaving Maverick breathing heavily. Amy began to stir and looked at Maverick's horrified state and frowned, "Alright that's it." She told him in a strict fashion, "You're gonna tell me about these nightmares right now." Maverick snapped out of his trance and looked at his sister, "Well…?" Amy said staring at him. Maverick hung his head and began to speak.

"I've been dreaming the same thing since before I met you…" Maverick said, hoping she'll understand, "There's this...figure...who talks to me...and...he tells me things...that I didn't fully understand until...I met you…" Amy's expression changed as Maverick continued, "He told me….that no matter what happened...the outcome will remain the same…" Maverick got up from the bed and just stood there, facing away from Amy. Amy got and walked next to Maverick and put a hand on his shoulder, "He told me...that...everyone...that I would meet...would...die...before I even really thought they were my friends…" He said, his voice cracking at the thought, Amy stared at her hybrid brother and hugged him, knowing that he'd start crying soon, "T-t-t-the w-w-worst p-p-part is…" He began to sob, "I...I...I...It's all my fault…" He gave in and burst into tears, covering his eyes to hide his tears. Despite his emotions he went on, he needed to tell her, whether she believed him or not, "A-a-a-and I *sob* I *double sob* I couldn't *sob* s-s-stop my *sob* self..." Maverick hugged Amy back with all his might while still being gentle, "I *sob* I don't *double sob* I don't wanna *sob* h-hurt any *sob* one…." Amy stroked Maverick's quills and patted his back gently, hoping to calm him down. Maverick didn't want to go on at this point, he didn't want her to think he's crazy, he didn't want anyone to think he's crazy, but he also didn't want to keep Richard a secret from her anymore. Amy was about to say something but Maverick talked again, this was the most that Maverick said in a long time, "It's not just *sob* in my dreams, he *sob* he's always there, when I *sob* talk to you, he's always in my *sob* head, and I don't *sob know how to *sob* get rid of him…" Maverick let go of his pink sister and looked at her, his eyes filled with salt water, "I...I...I…" Amy put a finger to his lips and said warmly, "Mav, you are one of the kindest, most gentle person I've ever met, this voice in your head, it's just your memories of the past that you can't forget, I know what you're going through, Tails knows, Sonic knows, even Cream knows, but we still moved on, it's time for you to do the same."

Maverick had quit crying and only sniffled, Amy lifted his head up so that his eyes met her's, "Don't you worry Mav, me and everyone else are gonna help you move forward, I promise." She said, Maverick didn't know what to say, no one had been this nice to him before. "Y-Y-You mean it?" He said quietly, Amy kissed his cheek and said, "Of course, we're family bro, it's what we do."

Chapter 19

Maverick felt more confident about himself than ever before, he was glad he finally told Amy about Richard, even though she didn't understand what he was really trying to say, he still felt good about it. Amy walked into the living room wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeans, she picked up her boots and put them on while Maverick watched her, "Where ya goin'?" he asked the pink hedgehog. "I'm gonna head to the store to get somethings, wanna come along?" She asked with joy, Maverick got up from the couch and walked to his room saying, "Lemme get my clothes on first." Maverick was very careful when it came to hiding his metalic figure, he wasn't 100% metal, but he had patches covering some of his fur. Amy opened the door and called for Maverick who was getting his shoes on and walking at the same time, a difficult task when you're in a hurry. The two finally got ready and headed to the mall, which thankfully wasn't a long walk from her house.

They walked around for a while until they reached their destination, the mall's local market. Amy walked up to the lady behind the counter and asked her where the produce section was while Maverick sat on a bench, cohorting with the maniac inside. 'Mav, quit ignoring me, I only want to help.' Richard said, hoping Maverick would answer him, Maverick looked at the shady figure in front of him and thought, 'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?' Richard asked, acting like he didn't know what Maverick meant. 'Why are you being such a jerk?' He thought to Richard, Richard wheezed with laughter at Maverick's question and said, 'Because I can, ya see, you can only be so nice to someone before you get bored, so I wondered what you'd do if I was mean, my theory was right…' Maverick gave a confused expression to the...whatever he was and thought, 'What theory?' Richard gave him a sinister glare, 'You'll see soon enough…' than he vanished. Maverick looked over to see Amy picking out fruits and vegetables from a carton, she looked over at him and waved, he waved back. The bench made a creaking noise as someone sat down next to him, Maverick turned to whoever sat down and shut his robo-eye tight, in order to avoid suspicion.

The person who sat next to him was wearing a black undergarment with white ankle socks and her boots had pink hearts on the front of them, her chestpiece(?) was in the shape of a heart as well, she was wearing pink lipstick and sky blue eye liner, Amy recognized this person and marched over to her fuming. The teal eyed bat looked over at the socially anxious hedgecat and said, "Hey there hon." Maverick tilted his head, 'hon'? He had never been called that before, he was about to ask the seemingly mature bat what she meant but Amy interrupted him. "Hello Rouge." She said with a sneer, Rouge looked up at the pink hedgehog and told her, "Hey Amy, ya know this kid?"

"Yes, he's my brother, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him 'hon'."

"Your brother huh? I don't remember you ever having a brother." Rouge said, Maverick raised his hand halfway to hopefully break the ice, "I-I'm adopted…" He said nervously, Rouge glanced over to the fibbing hybrid and said, "Really? Well let me tell ya, you couldn't have asked for a better sister sweety." Rouge said winking at him, while this is the point where other guys Rouge talks to swoon over her, Maverick was unnaturally calm, it was almost as if he didn't understand what flirting was, which he didn't. Amy grabbed Maverick's hand and brought him away from the flirty bat, wishing he wasn't subjected to that kind of personality, Rouge stood up and said sarcastically, "Nice to meet you to." Maverick felt like he was on a leesh as Amy kept dragging him away from Rouge, finally they stopped and he rubbed his arm saying, "What was that for?" Amy looked at him and said, "Listen, I really don't like Rouge okay? And I never wanted you to meet her, she's...well you know."

"A-actually I don't" Amy sighed as she remembered how clueless Maverick was when it came to the real world, the two were about to leave the mall when Amy's tablet starting ringing, she got it out and tapped the screen.

On the screen was Tails, who seemed to be happy, Amy was about to ask him why he looked that way before she heard something explode in the background. "What the heck was that?!" she asked, concerned for the kitsune's safety, Tails looked to his right and shook his head, "Nevermind, I thought it was ready…" he said, sounding defeated, Maverick looked at the screen and asked, "What was ready?" Tails froze, he could see Maverick's glowing eye in the shadow of his hood, "What...happened to your eye?" He asked, Maverick quickly looked away and shut his left eye as tightly as he could, Amy saw this and knew she had a lot of explaining to do, or did she? "Tails, what happened?" She whined trying to change the subject, another explosion was heard this one louder than before, and the room Tails was in was completely shrouded in smoke. "Just *cough* come by the *hack* lab, I ha *cough* have to show you *cough cough* something." He than disconnected, leaving Maverick scared out of his mind, Tails saw his eye, how could he explain that without admitting he's a cyborg? Amy tapped Maverick on the shoulder and told him that everything would be fine, Maverick didn't believe her but acted like he did so he could avoid talking about 'personal details' in public.

Chapter 20

The smoke had finally cleared and Tails gave Sonic the death stare, he knew Sonic didn't mean to, but it was as simple as pushing a button, all he had to do was tighten a few bolts and that's it. Sonic shrugged at Tails and said, "Aw come on Tails, don't be like that, I'm trying my best here." Tails rolled his eyes and responded, "Sonic, which way did you turn them?"

"Uh left, why?" Tails smacked his forehead in frustration, how could Sonic not remember 'righty tighty, lefty loosey'? Sonic sped into Tails' kitchen to grab a snack, specifically the third one today, Sonic couldn't put his finger on it but something was bothering him, something that Maverick said about Tails' grief. 'What stage is he in now?' Sonic wondered, opening a mini bag of pretzels, the doorbell rang and Sonic ran to open it, he soon regret it as Amy nearly choked him with her hug. The hug only lasted 3 seconds but even that much time in her embrace could kill someone, Sonic caught his breath and invited them in, Amy went to look for Tails while Maverick spent some one on one time with Sonic, he didn't want to but he felt he had to.

Amy found Tails lying on the floor unconscious, she ran towards him in fear, "Tails! What happened?!" She asked violently shaking him, he woke up and saw her yellow tank top. "Is that a new shirt?" He asked not knowing he fainted earlier, Amy let go of him and gave a confident smile, "Yeah why, do you like it?" She asked posing, Tails blushed a bit and said, "Uhh...w-well...it uh...suits you…" Amy blushed at Tails' compliment. Tails turned around and looked at his would-be new invention had Sonic not untighted the bolts, Amy walked up to the broken mess and kicked it lightly, causing Tails to get a little aggravated at her, "Amy don't kick it!" He said in a harsh tone, Amy turned to him and asked, "Why not? It looks broken."

"Well it isn't THAT broken Amy, besides this is what I've been working on since we came back from space."

"Really? Well what's it do?" Amy asked beaming with curiosity, Tails froze, he knew she wouldn't like the answer but this is Amy Rose, Tails' second best friend, and she's actually pretty sensitive, Tails knew he had to tell the truth.

Sonic stared at Amy's new friend with suspicion, he knew Maverick was hiding something, but what was it? Maverick could see the determination in Sonic's eyes, he knew that Sonic was going to ask him something pretty personal, like where are you from? How long have you known Amy? Why do you always wear a hood? Maverick shivered at the thought of him asking these questions. They sat in silence for a while before Sonic broke the ice, "So...are you and Amy a thing or..?" He asked, Maverick was about to ask what he meant but Richard came by and told him, 'He's asking if you and Amy are in a romantic relationship.' Maverick, upon hearing this looked up at the 'blue blur' and said, "Wha...NO...I'm not dating her, we're just friends." Sonic kicked his feet up on the coffee table and gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Well if that's the case then why are you always with her?" Maverick was afraid if he told the truth than Sonic might hate him for it, but what choice did he have? Maverick hung his head and began to speak, he told Sonic how he first met Amy, how he really met Amy, he told him about how him and her are practically siblings, even though they weren't. He told him about how Amy made him believe that everyone can be a good person if they try, he told him how incredible Amy made him feel even when he was sad. He told him how she promised him that she and all her friends would help him get over his troubling past. The last thing he told him, was that Amy called him her 'brother'. Sonic sighed at Maverick's confession and stood up, "So you're adopted?" He asked glancing back at him, Maverick nodded, Sonic didn't know what to say, he had no idea what Maverick had been through, but he knew it was enough to make him the way he is now. "Don't worry pal" Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up, "We'll help you out, you can count on it." and with that Maverick stood up and held out his hand, Sonic caught on and shook his hand, some of Maverick's tension left but Sonic was still suspicious on who he really was. He reached for Maverick' hood but Maverick quickly jumped back, scared that he would find out, "It's alright, I just wanna see what you look like." Sonic said, "Y-you w-won't l-like what y-you see…" Maverick said, fear emitting from his voice, Sonic ignored him and grabbed his hood, he had to know what he looked like, he had to.

"I-It's a machine that can bring people to life…" Tails said to Amy, Amy's smile faded, now she knew why she hadn't seen Tails since they beat the Metarex, he was trying to bring Cosmo back to life. Amy walked towards Tails and lifted his head so their eyes met, "Tails...I know i've said this before but, please, let go of her…" Tails forced himself away from Amy, "I can't Amy, she loved me so much and I…" Amy held Tails once more, tears rushing down her face, "Tails please, listen to me, I know you love her, but please…." Amy fell to her knees, unable to get the words out, "...please…." Tails stared at the weeping hedgehog before him, he didn't know what to say in order to make her feel better. Tails knelt down and wiped away her tears, "I don't know what to say Amy, I've always been there for you when you're crying over Sonic, now it looks like the roles have been swapped...I know how sensitive you are and...I just don't know what to say Amy…" Amy looked into his sky blue eyes and said, "Then don't say anything Tails…" The two stared into eachothers eyes for a while, "Wow" Amy said, Tails' eyes widened a bit, "Wow what?" He asked in confusion, "I never noticed how cute you actually are." Tails, upon hearing this, blushed violently. Amy giggled at the flustered fox and stood up, "Well I'm gonna go see how Maverick and Sonic are getting along." Tails came back to reality and said, "I-I-I'll come with you."

Sonic stood in disbelief at the mobian before him, at least now he knows why Maverick wears a hood all the time, The hybrid was a robot. Maverick was too scared to move, now that Sonic knew what would he do? Amy and Tails had gotten to the living room and halted, Amy was terrified at what she saw while Tails was in about as much shock as Sonic was. Amy slowly walked towards Sonic, "Sonic, don't do anything rash…" before she could go on Sonic interjected her, "Now I know why you're so attached to this thing…" The blue hedgehog's voice became sinister, "You've been brainwashed by one of Eggman's creations…" He looked at the assumed 'badnik' and clenched his fist. Amy was panicking now, she knew this would happen, Sonic and Eggman had been enemies for as long as she could remember, in fact it was because of Eggman that she met Sonic. Eggman had made several machines in an attempt to stop him but they were all destroyed by Sonic, but Eggman never gave up, eventually he resorted to turning mobians into robots, Tails was able to reverse the process with a machine he built, once Eggman heard about this he gave up turning mobians into robots, once Sonic saw Maverick he thought Eggman had begun to do it again.

"So tell me Maverick, if that's even your real name." Sonic said with a hateful look in his eye, "Why are you really here?" Amy stood in front of Maverick the same way she did when Sonic was about to destroy Omega E-123, "Sonic stop!" She said as bravely as she could, "He's not with Eggman I swear!"

"If he's not than why are you defending him Amy?"

"Because that's what friends and family are for, they're so you never feel alone, they're so you can understand why your life's worth living, they're so…" Amy turned to her brother, "...So you can be yourself…" Sonic sighed and shrugged, "Amy you don't even KNOW this guy, what if he's really working for Eggman, I mean look at him, his face screams 'I'm with Fatty'." Amy glanced at him, standing her ground, "I won't let you hurt my brother Sonic…"

"Oh for the love of…LISTEN TO YOURSELF AMY, you call this thing your 'brother' even though he's a robotic hedgecat." Sonic folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, Tails would interject but he knew there was no reasoning with him at this rate. Maverick was silent, he knew that Amy cared about him, but to care so much about someone that you side with them instead of the love of your life? He didn't understand. "You haven't even seen the rest of me yet Sonic…" He said faintly, Sonic looked at him and said angrily, "What do you mean?" Maverick began to take off his clothes, part of him felt undignified but another part of him felt it was right. When he finished his entire body was exposed to three in the room, they could see the metal scars and patches across his entire body, Sonic felt bad for him at first but now that he could see Maverick's metallic figure, his theory had been proven.

"Amy…" he said, "Y-Yeah Sonic?" she responded nervously, Sonic dashed around Amy, grabbed Maverick by the arm and threw him out of Tails' house. "SONIC DON'T!" Amy screamed, Tails held her back to keep her from intervening, Amy was kicking and screaming in hopes of escaping his hold. Meanwhile on Tails' front yard Maverick stood up only to be knocked back down again by Sonic, it was clear that there was no escaping this, his only option was to fight.

Chapter 21

Maverick stood up and received a knee to the stomach, Sonic was intent on beating this badnik, even if it meant breaking Amy's heart. Maverick stumbled back, trying to get his breath back, he looked up at the blue hedgehog with fear in his eyes, he didn't want to fight, not because he didn't know how but because he didn't want to hurt anyone. "Alright Mav." Sonic said getting into a fighting stance, "Let's see what powers Eggy gave ya'." He rushed forward and sucker punched the hybrid, knocking him at least three feet into the air and dropkicked him once he came back down. Maverick still didn't fight back, hoping Sonic would get tired sooner or later, he looked up at his opponent who looked back and laughed, "You're not fighting back eh?" He said, "Guess I'll just have to make you." Sonic hopped back and gave Maverick a chance to fight, Sonic knew Maverick was hiding something deep within his robotic body, he just needed to beat it out of him. Maverick stood up slowly and chuckled, "Ya know, I've been thinking…" He began, "Would anyone really miss you when you're gone?" Sonic widened his eyes, "Whaddya mean?" He asked the hybrid cyborg. Maverick glanced at him, "You're obnoxious, childish, and all around a sad excuse for a hero, 'hey look i'm Sonic the hedgehog and I can run really freakin fast' be honest with yourself, that's the only reason people tolerate you…" Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, "That's not true!" He yelled back, "People adore me because of how awesome I really am." Maverick bent down and picked up a rock, "If that's the case then why don't you ever show your gratitude? If you ask me, you're just using your friends in order to beat Eggman, and that's horrible, even for you." He said with a demonic grin on his face, Sonic was so ready to end this fight once and for all, he sped forward and...was smacked in the skull with a rock. Sonic fell to the ground and rubbed the point of impact, how did he know when to strike? "He turned back at the green foe and said, "So that's your special power, reaction timing? That's lame." Maverick walked over to him and slammed his head into the ground, "You're doing it again." He whispered in his ear, "You're being a jerk, honestly, you need to think for once in your life instead of speeding off head on into danger." Sonic elbowed Maverick's chin, causing him to fall back. Sonic stood up and jumped into the air and went into a ball, he was about to do a homing attack, Maverick rolled out of the way as Sonic hit the ground. Sonic looked up at Maverick as he spoke, "Sonic listen, I don't want to fight you, that rock to the head was just self-defense, you get that right?" Sonic ran at him with all his might and hit him with consecutive attacks, Maverick fell to his knees, beaten, and said, "Sonic, don't you realize what you're doing?" Sonic halted his last attack and stared at the bruised robot, "I haven't been fighting back because I know I can't beat you, Amy knew I never stood a chance against you and you fought me anyway, but somewhere in that incredibly fast paced heart of yours, I know you hated every moment of this." Sonic's eyes widened at his speech. "Look at me Sonic, really look at me, I'm not a full blown robot, in fact I'm as mobian as you are, sure I look like I could hurt someone if I wanted to and I can, but I don't, and you wanna know why?"  
"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anybody, I just want to be friends, I just want to be who I am and not be judged for it, I just...I just...I…" Maverick passed out due to how much of a beating he took. Sonic was speechless, maybe he was wrong about Maverick, true he wasn't fully robotic, but he made the choice to not fight back because he knew he wouldn't win, if you think about, it's the right thing to do. Sonic picked up the unconscious hedgecat and carried him back inside, surprisingly he wasn't as heavy as Sonic thought he was, even with the metal parts. Sonic felt pity as he looked at Maverick, he couldn't believe what just happened, the fight wasn't like what he expected. He opened the door and Amy rushed to Maverick's aid as Sonic explained what happened, Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and said, "He's right ya know, you're a jerk almost all the time, but you're the good kind of jerk." Sonic grinned at him and thanked him, as for Amy he wasn't sure he could forgive him, he knew Amy loved him or at least he knew Amy thinks she loves him, but Amy forgave him multiple times over other issues, however this was different. "I'm sorry Maverick…" He said to himself, "I wish I could make it up to you…"

Chapter 22

Maverick just laid there, unconscious in Tails' bed, Amy sat next to Maverick and held his hand, Sonic had messed up again, this time bigger than ever. Sonic thought that Maverick was one of Eggman's slaves and that Maverick was only acting like he wasn't one of them, but there was something unnerving about him, the things he said to Sonic and the way he dodged his attacks struck him as impossible, how could anyone avoid a homing shot? Sonic could feel a cold chill go up his spine and into his head, when they first met he wasn't intimidating at all, but what he said to him during the fight was unsettling, it was almost like there was a different mind at work. He removed this thought and looked at Amy, Sonic had to apologize to her, but he wasn't sure he could, not after that. Tails came back into the room holding some sort of remote, "How is he?" he asked, Amy turned her head to answer his question, "I don't know Tails…" She said, concerned for her brother's well-being.

Sonic broke free from his train of thought and stood up, Tails looked over to him and so did Amy, Sonic knew he couldn't be forgiven for this, but he had to try. "I'm sorry...I really messed up...I...I just thought that...that he was pretending to get along with me so...so he could strike me at my most vulnerable moment…" Tails and Amy could see the guilt in Sonic's eyes as he spoke, "...but...what he told me...lying on the ground...it...it got me thinking...what if I didn't have my speed?..would I have ever met you guys...would I have ever gotten where I am today...would Eggman win?" Sonic hung his head as he finished, Amy hated seeing Sonic like this so she got up and hugged him gently, Sonic hugged back, it felt nice holding her like that.

The moment was broken as Maverick woke up from his slumber, Amy rushed to his side, "You ok bro?" She asked the bruised hybrid, he sat up in confusion, "W-what happened?" He asked, not remembering the fight, the three looked at each other with puzzled expressions and then looked back at Maverick with equally confused faces. "You...don't remember Mav?" Tails asked hoping to light the fuse, Maverick shook his head and said, "All I remember is Sonic picking me up and then...nothing...why what happened?"

"Oh no...I didn't hit you too hard did I Mav?" Sonic said, Maverick looked at him and tilted his head. He looked over to see Tails tapping away at the remote like object, "Well his brain waves are normal so I…" Tails froze in horror, Sonic walked over to him, "So you what?" He glanced at the remote, on the screen were two moving lines, he assumed these to be Maverick's 'brain waves' but why was Tails so shocked? Sonic waved his hand in front of Tails' face and Tails came back and said, "Oh uh...nothing...I was just...thinking…"

"About what?" Sonic asked, knowing Tails was lying. Maverick didn't understand what was going on and asked Tails, he looked at Maverick and said, "Why do you have _two_ brain waves?" Richard, that's why Maverick didn't remember, he wasn't fighting Sonic, Richard was, but how?

Amy saw the realization on Maverick's face and asked him what was wrong, Maverick didn't respond, rather, _Richard_ responded. "Have you really not figured it out yet?" Everyone turned to the door to see who was speaking, and were greeted by an enormous black void, the void seemed to just blink out of existence as the figure became visible to Sonic, Tails, and Amy. This abomination of a mobain didn't look like any kind of mobian at all, it was a rag doll-ish figure with a capital R on his left eye, the left eye was poking out of the hole in the R. The rest of his body was just covered in scabs and long, unrealistic scars, but there was this logic to it that almost made sense. The figure smiled, revealing his blood stained teeth and said, "Guess none of you are as smart as I thought you were." Sonic was about to say something but Richard interrupted him, "You are about to ask me who I am and how I got here, my name is Ricker, and I'm the one in control." He made a T-pose and summoned a wormhole, everyone, including Maverick, was sucked in without hesitation.

Maverick opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he was about to see, he looked around the empty black space in an attempt to find the others. He stood up and began to wonder, it seemed as though he wasn't making any progress because of how dark it was, oddly enough though, Maverick was lit up like a spotlight. For what felt like forever Maverick walked alone in the supposed endless void until finally, he found a pine tree, not having any idea what to do he walked up to the tree and tapped it. When he did the tree flew open, revealing a path, this was the most confusing thing Maverick had seen, the tree was a real tree but when he tapped it, it turned into a flat tree-shaped door? Moving on, he walked through the door, still wondering where everyone was. "Sonic? Tails? Amy?" He called, out wishing someone would answer, but no one did. The path he walked down was dimly lit with candles, the ground the candle's light revealed was cracked and demolished and had an orange substance flowing through it. He finally reached the end of the trail and opened another door, this one being as green as Maverick's fur, when he opened it he couldn't believe what he saw, it was an orphanage, not just any orphanage, but the one Maverick lived in a long time ago. The orphanage looked as if it had been abandoned for years now, which it probably has given he was around 5 to 6 years old during his time here. He walked up to the moss covered building and opened the front doors, afraid he'd live through his childhood when he walked in, to his surprise the inside was just as demolished as the outside, dust covered the floorboards and walls, it was clear no one had inhabited this place in a long time, he was about to walk up the stairs but something stopped him, he could see something at the top of the stairs, it was Richard. "Remember this place?" Richard said with a depressed tone, "This is the one place that you could call home, even though practically everyone bullied you, you still called it home, but why?" He disappeared from Maverick's line of sight. Maverick walked cautiously up the stairs, fear controlling his every move, he didn't know what to expect when he reached the top, but he had to know why he was back here after so long. He reached the top of the stairs, the second floor looked just like the first floor, dust everywhere, the hallway consisted of several closed doors with one door cracked open. While opening this door was the obvious choice Maverick felt he shouldn't open it, he walked by it and bumped into an invisible wall, "Wow" Richard said, "You really are different from the rest aren't you?" Maverick couldn't see him but he knew he was there, Maverick turned around and walked up to the ajar door and put his hand on the knob, once he did the knob set itself on fire, causing Maverick to jump back, he looked at the knob and watched as it went from a door knob, to a flaming house. As Maverick watched the house burn he realized that this house wasn't just any house, it was _his_ house, the house he lived in when he was just a baby hybrid. He got on his feet and slowly backed away from the steadily growing fire, noticing the fire was spreading across the ground. The fire stopped growing just inches away from where Maverick was standing, he was lucky he backed away from it otherwise he would've...his train of thought left him as the fire died and there was nothing but the empty blackness that consumed him from before. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a machine starting up, a light turned on from above him and revealed the floor around him, now he was in a chamber of some kind, Maverick remembered this chamber all too well, the machine started up and Maverick could feel the same pain he felt all those years ago, the pain that felt like getting shot in the leg with a shotgun, being injected with poisoness venom, and than not being able to move as you slowly die, that feeling...that's not a pleasant feeling.

Maverick was finally done being tortured and was in a room that had the atmosphere of a volcano, it looked like it to, the walls and floor were those of a vocanic interior, up ahead Maverick could see 3 figures, hoping these figures would be Sonic Tails and Amy he ran towards them. "Guys?" He said with a glimmer of hope, the three turned around and greeted him, no they weren't Sonic Tails and Amy but rather, misshapen, altered versions of them. Maverick gasped in horror and jumped back, "W-what are you even supposed to be?" He said, hope replaced with fear, the figures moved toward eachother and merged, their bodies being sucked together to form, him. "Why are you doing this Richard? Why are you doing this to me?" Maverick said, his tone filled with anger. Richard cackled like a witch and stared at him, "Don't you get it? I'm just having fun that's all." All sense of reason left Maverick, "Making me traverse my past isn't fun Richard! It's sick, it's twisted, it's…"

"It's something to do…"

"...what do you mean?" Maverick asked quizzically, for once Richard looked at him with emotion on his face, it was visible emotion that portrayed boredom, Richard stared at Maverick and began to tell his story.

Chapter 23

"I guess this all started back when I first found this world." Richard said, hardly making eye-contact with Maverick, "See, i'm what some people call 'cyber omnipotent' meaning I have the ability to do anything, and I mean anything I want, but only in the cyberverse. My powers weren't natural at first but with time I learned how to use these abilities to bend the game's physics, hacking if you will, only this wasn't hacking, I was there, physically in the game. It was fun while it lasted but I grew tired of that game and moved on to the next, and the next, and the next, until I found this game, 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. At first I thought it was some game that a small group of game designers made just to kill some time, but when I found out about the enormous fanbase, boy was I excited. I practically ruined the website when I was done, all the stories were mashed up and people seemed to notice, but then, as I was jumping from page to page, I found this little fragment of a story, 'Sonic Anarchy'." Richard turned and sat at the edge of the platform, "It was only a simple name before I got here, before it was an action packed, cliche ridden fiction, now it's quite the opposite. It's a story about...well I haven't gotten that far yet I'm only 23 chapters in and we haven't even introduced that echidna yet." Maverick walked over to him and sat down beside him, "You weren't always this shy and uncomfortable around others, true you were depressed but you were a leader, that old story was so overused that I had to change it, only...the story never even started…" Richard looked at Maverick and put a hand on his back, "This world was altered because of me, and now that I'm directly involved in the story, I can't go back until the story's finished."

Maverick couldn't understand what Richard just told him, his entire life...was a lie? Richard stood up and floated into the air, defying any sense of logic in the process, "I can't leave until the story ends, so I guess we'll keep going right?" He said, and with a snap of his fingers, Maverick was back outside the orphanage, it still looked the same as before but there was something different about it this time, there were people here, and they looked familiar. "Guys?" Maverick said, wishing it would be them, and sure enough it was, Amy ran towards him and wouldn't let go, "Maverick!" she said with relief, "Where were you? Where are we? Who was that guy?" Tails and Sonic came from behind her and joined her, not in the hug but in the question asking process. Maverick finally managed to break free from Amy's grip and sighed, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

Tails managed to find a lantern in the shed beside the orphanage and lit it, it was starting to get dark, the four sat down and waited for Maverick to explain his life. He told them everything he could remember, answering questions in between sentences, he told them about the house fire, he told them about his time at the orphanage and the two girls he was friends with, he told them about how he became a 'cybrid', and finally he told them about Richard and what he really was. They sat in silence until the moon was visible behind the clouds, Tails was the first one to speak, "Wow…" He said taking in all the information, "That is...wow…" Tails couldn't find the words and neither could Sonic or Amy, Maverick reached into the pocket of his jeans and took out a small red fabric pouch, he opened it and took out a green pepper shaker. "This is all I have left of them…" Maverick said with sadness, "...I...I wish I could see those two again...I miss them…" Sonic spoke next, "Do you remember their names?" He asked the traumatized hybrid, he shook his head in response and said no, Tails finally thought of something to ask, "So...Richard is a god-like being that...I don't understand a single thing you were talking ab…" Maverick cut him off by standing up and walking back to the doors of the orphanage, he wish he had never told them, he just wanted to leave this world and never come back, he sat down on the front steps leading to the doors and stared at the ground. He didn't know what to do now, Richard was probably gone and won't be back for a while, and now...who knows what will happen know.


End file.
